Silly Little Kitty
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #7 of the LS Christmas special. Oneshot. She makes him, the smartest man in the world, feel like an idiot! Does it tick him off? Hell yeah! But he can’t help it! She’s everything he needs and everything he wants...like a kitten.


_**Silly Little Kitty**_

_She makes him, the smartest man in the world, feel like an idiot! Does it tick him off? Hell yeah! But he can't help it! She's everything he needs and everything he wants...like a kitten._

~December 1st~

I stomped into the hideout, dragging along a bewildered Light. I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone out. It was difficult enough having to be chained to a whiney brat like Light, but a necessary annoyance...but after what happened _today...*sigh*_

"Ryuuzaki, calm down will you? It's just one bungle. So you were—"

"I'm _never_ wrong," I growled at him.

Light backed away a step holding his hands up in his defense.

"Never forget that."

"It was just one little fact about the Kira case."

"Just _one?_" I growled. "Light, that girl figured out you were suspect and saw the Death Note. She asked for your handwriting!"

"So she suspects me too. She's just a kid. What's the big deal? What are her chances of being right?"

"She _asked_ to see your handwriting—why the HELL didn't I just look at your handwriting!? Damn it!"

I sat down, feeling downright humiliated. And by a damn high school girl, none the less!

"What's up with him?" Matsuda asked Light.

"He got outsmarted by a girl when we went out."

"Eh?"

"He's really ticked, I wouldn't go near him if I could help it," Light warned him.

"But…it's so cute!"

I turned to them, glaring. "What," I growled, "about this is cute?"

"Come on, you can tell me, you thought she was cute."

"I did," Light said. "But a bit scary looking too."

"Scary?"

"Yeah…"

I hissed in a breath and out. Okay, the girl did have an adorable china doll appearance, but…grr…what did her being cute have anything to do with it!?

Watari handed me a bowl of ice cream and a small spoon. I ate irritably. Yes. It was stupid to get worked up over something a little girl noticed, but…DAMN IT!!!

~Two Weeks Later~

We looked at Light's handwriting once I had calmed down.

Earlier killings were a match.

Of course, I didn't expect him to snap and reveal it all to us now that he was cornered.

I felt sorry for his poor dad…

As they—that is, Light and Misa—were taken to prison, we burned the notebook and the Shinigami returned to the Shinigami realm.

Does this seem too fast to you?

It does?

Sorry, it went by really fast, so the details are still shaky in my head.

But here I stand now, outside a school yard, waiting to see if that girl would come out.

I was certain this was where she went to school.

Sure enough, there she was, walking alongside four bishonen.

And when I say bishonen…I _mean_ bishonen! My eye twitched just seeing them.

The girl saw me and bowed politely. "Did you take my advice?" she asked. I wanted to kill her, but instead I nodded. "Was I right?"

"You were dead on the mark," I answered. "How did you figure that all I had to do was check his handwriting?"

"Because it was the obvious thing to do. I mean, you had hard core evidence right in front of you. All you had to do was get a hold of some of his other writing and you'll know he's the culprit. It's basic forensic work. What kind of detective are you _not_ to realize that?"

I felt a pulse tick and my eye twitched. "You little…"

"Sunako-chan, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking of making miso soup and croquettes."

"We love you, mama!" one of the boys said hugging her.

They walked away, leaving me to wallow in fury.

"She has a point…" Watari muttered.

"Not you too!" I shouted at him.

~A Month More…~

I…was…going…to…outsmart…that…chit!

I hate feeling like an idiot!

This was why I was outside her house with a shogi game tucked under my arm...

Of course, I figured that it'd be brilliant to finally have that brat acknowledge my superior mind by beating her at shogi…

Oh yes. I had completely lost my mind.

She opened the door, "Oh, hello."

"I challenge you to shogi!"

"Can't right now, got to do the shopping. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Er…"

"I'll make you and your dad some food too. You can play shogi with Takenaga while I'm out." She walked past me and bowed to Watari. "Thanks for coming; you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Gladly, miss," Watari said to her as she walked away. "Really, L, I don't see what your problem is."

My eye twitched, but we entered the mansion. I couldn't help it. I did play with Takenaga—and beat him several times. We also had several interesting conversations. He was a tad dull, but—finally—someone who recognized my genius!

The girl came back after a while and made dinner. She was a good cook…but I felt terribly sick afterwards.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Give him some tums and he'll be fine," Watari said to her. "He usually eats sweets."

"I'm surprised he's so lean! You should consider changing his diet to something healthier. I can give you my recipes if you'd like."

"We'd be honored—"

"No! We wouldn't!" I shouted. My stomach flipped and I bent over in pain.

"I think it'd be best to change your diet, L," Watari muttered.

I glared at him. Once the Tums began to work, I finally got her to play me…

I don't know how she did it! Even Takenaga couldn't beat me!

Here's a picture *slaps picture on the screen*: Her queen took my king!! _Her _queen took _my_ king!!!

"Sunako-chan's smarter than Lawliet-san!?" the boys shouted. Even Watari was shocked.

"IF YOUR THIS SMART, THEN WHY DON'T YOU WORK HARDER AT MATH!?!?!?!?!" the boys shouted at her.

Sunako just shrugged. "Games are different than equations. And besides, shogi is strategy, not math."

Pathetic…

The only thing I could possibly hope to beat her at is math…

This girl…she makes me feel like a complete idiot…

I DON'T LIKE IT!!!

But as I looked back at her, I realized _she's everything I need and everything I want…_

She looked at me and I sighed.

"Sunako-chan," I began. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Sunako blinked and said, "Sure."


End file.
